


The Best Beetle

by dragontamer626



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: #beetlebabes, #beetlejuicexlydia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beetlejuice Cartoon/Musical Crossover, Beetlejuice References, Best Friends, Betelgeuse, Canon Compliant - Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, cartoonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamer626/pseuds/dragontamer626
Summary: It's Lydias 18th birthday and Beeltejuice has a big party planned. Little does he realise that Lydia is about to drop a bombshell which will push their friendship to it's limits.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

‘Iiiiiit’s Showtime!’  
‘Be-at-lejuice please.’  
‘Sorry Jacques. I’m just so excited!’ A ghost with dirty blonde scruffy hair beamed at his skeleton roommate. He was dressed in his usual black and white striped suit, which complimented a magenta shirt and loose black tie underneath. Beetlejuice was a self-proclaimed ghost with the most. He possessed magical abilities far beyond walking through walls and levitation. He could shape-shift into almost anything and dismember himself without injury or consequence. No-one knew why he was so powerful; even he didn’t know... not that it stopped him from enjoying himself. The trouble was, Beetlejuice was a menace. His roommates and neighbours often saw the brunt of his ‘juicing’ as he called it. He was the Neitherworld’s best (or worst depending on what way you looked at it), at pulling pranks. He showed no remorse for his actions at all and while it had landed him in hot water more than once, he always seemed to come out on top eventually. He was a jerk with a big heart but he hardly ever showed this side of him to anyone – except one person. Lydia Deetz.   
The poltergeist had met the lonely goth girl nearly six years ago when she had moved into a new house with her father and stepmother. Her father Charles had moved up from the big city due to frazzled nerves after a nervous breakdown. His doctor had suggested a move to a small quiet town in the country would do him good, so the family had upped sticks and moved. Delia, his wife was a sculptor and artist and able to continue her work. She was a flamboyant albeit slightly ditzy woman who constantly struggled to connect with her stepdaughter. Lydia was a polar opposite of her, and it bothered her. The girl didn’t have very many friends and spent nearly all her spare time in her room. She was a passionate caring girl who loved photography and all things dark and spooky. Her wardrobe was full of black clothes and her raven hair made her pale skin appear sometimes almost white. She was sad, alone and misunderstood... then she met Beetlejuice, an outcast in his own world and if honest with himself, just as lonely. The connection between them wasn’t instant. It had taken time and effort but something about them intrigued the other. Beetlejuice was a disgusting smelly beetle-eating trouble maker, but he was also Lydia’s laughter and friendship- while she was his level headed voice of reasoning. Together they had shared many adventures together, some in the Neitherworld, some in the world of the living and they were now still best friends on the day of Lydia’s eighteenth birthday.  
Beetlejuice stepped back and admired his handiwork. The roadhouse was barely recognizable. Every inch of it was covered in balloons and banners with emblazoned messages such as ‘Happy Birthday,’ and ‘Happy 18th.’ Paper chains, party poppers and literally anything you could think of was either hanging up or floating nearby. A large table had been pushed against one end of the room with a birthday themed cloth with more food than could ever be eaten, a large bowl of punch and in the centre of the table a huge birthday cake with the words: ‘Happy Birthday Babes,’ inscribed in icing on the top. His lopsided grin grew wider and he clapped his hands together.  
‘Beetlejuice it looks fabulous!’ came a voice from the doorway. The New York accent told him it was his other roommate Ginger. The large pink spider clasped her hands together in appreciation.   
‘I got snacks for everyone as well,’ said Beetlejuice proudly. Here ya are Ginger. Freshly caught this morning.’ He dipped into a bowl and tossed a few dead flies in her direction. The spider's eyes lit up.   
‘Oh, Beetlejuice. That’s so thoughtful.  
‘Ah oui,’ exclaimed Jacques. ‘It is unlike you to be so considerate Beetlejuice.’   
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ snorted the ghost indignantly. ‘I’m the nicest guy in this dump, besides I want everything to be perfect for Lyds tonight.’  
‘She’s defiantly coming?’ enquired Ginger as she downed another fly.  
‘Well of course!’ snapped Beetlejuice. ‘I gave her plenty of warning.’  
‘You told ‘er three months ago mon ami,’ said Jacques. ‘She may have forgotten.’ Beetlejuice laughed loudly.   
‘How could she forget her own birthday? Oh, Jacques, you crack me up.’ At the last three words, his whole body became covered in cracks and a second later he fell to the ground like shattered glass. The next second there was a pop and he was back to his old self again. ‘Well,’ he smiled checking his watch. ‘She should be back any second now. I’m gonna drop by quickly and check. See ya.’ With another pop, the ghost vanished. Jacques and Ginger exchanged worried glances.  
‘I ‘ope she has not forgotten,’ said Jacques after a pause. ‘Beetlejuice has really put a lot of effort into this.’  
‘True,’ said Ginger eyeing the bowl of flies longingly. ‘I think he’s as excited as her...’ Then she shook her head as if to dissipate their concerns. Beetlejuice and Lydia were best friends after all. What was the worst that could happen?


	2. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice arrives to escort Lydia to her party - only for her to drop a bombshell.

Lydia took another look at herself in a full-length mirror and smiled, twirling around to get the full effect of the dress she was wearing. It was extremely flattering, she decided, happy with her choice. It hugged all her curves beautifully and the subtle cobweb effect over the black material added just a hint of her own personal taste. Sure it had been expensive, but it was her eighteenth birthday after all – she was allowed to treat herself and technically it hadn’t been her money – her mother and father had forked out a generous amount of cash on several high street vouchers with one instruction only – ‘buy yourself something pretty dear – something nice and colourful.’ That had been in Delia’s handwriting. Lydia smiled as she remembered – she guessed Delia would never stop trying to make her into a mini version of herself but she meant well and had a good heart underneath all the flounce and airhead moments.

She stood there a few seconds more practising her most alluring smile and various gestures. She suddenly double took – her teeth! They were in terrible condition! They were all crooked and green – Green! She smiled –this time with realisation.

‘Beetlejuice!’ The image of herself in the mirror faded to reveal the poltergeist grinning at her with those same teeth.

‘Two more times babes and I can wish ya Happy Birthday!’ Lydia repeated his name twice more and with a small clap of thunder, he appeared in the room with her.

‘Lyyyyds!’ he practically screeched. ‘You’re home!’ He threw his arms around her and lifted her up, spinning her around on the spot before setting her down and breaking into an awful rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’, complete with a mini band levitating in the air behind him. Lydia laughed – he hadn’t changed a bit. She clapped as the song ended. Beetlejuice and the mini band bowed, before with a pop, the band disappeared and Beetlejuice stood back up.

‘How’s things birthday girl?’ he said still smiling. It was _so_ good to see her.

‘It would have been better without the three-hour drive.’ She replied sounding tired.

‘You should have called me. Doomie and I could have picked you up.’

‘I didn’t want to be a burden,’ said Lydia. ‘Besides I’m not a kid anymore. I am able to do things without your help.’ She meant this to sound more affectionate than it came across and the ghost looked slightly crestfallen.

‘Yeah I know,’ he replied at length. ‘Guess I still need to cut the last apron string huh.’ He transformed into a giant pair of black and white scissors and made a cutting motion before changing back.

‘So, what’s new?’ He began floating around her room lazily.

‘Nothing much,’ Lydia had turned her attention to her hair and was trying to decide on a style.

‘Well, something must’ve happened babes. You’ve been gone three months.’

‘Mainly just studying and looking at work placements,’ replied Lydia. ‘I’m glad the semester’s nearly over to be honest.’

‘It’ll be worth it,’ smiled Beetlejuice. ‘And let’s face it Lyds you’ve got a great eye for photography, finding a job’ll be a bowl of beetles.’ He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a particularly fat looking beetle. He flipped it into his mouth and Lydia grimaced as a loud crunch issued.

‘By the way,’ she said brightly,’ those pictures of the Neitherworld got me top marks in that assignment.’

‘I knew that was a good idea,’ beamed Beetlejuice. ‘Didn’t I tell ya huh, didn’t I?’

‘You did,’ admitted his friend. ‘My tutor said she’d never seen such original or creative images. I owe you for that one.’ Beetlejuice stopped his floating and landed in front of her. He drew himself up to his full height.

‘My dear,’ he began, putting on a very pompous accent. ‘Your company alone was all the payment I needed.’ Lydia nudged him playfully as she finished her hair. He nudged her back, both of them laughing.

‘So what else?’

‘Nothing really.’

‘There must be something.’

‘There isn’t Beej!’ she laughed but her laughter was tinged with slight impatience. Beetlejuice watched her for a few seconds and for the first time fully registered what she was wearing.

 _Wow! Lydia? Is that really her in there?_ He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help himself and all of a sudden he had a surge of emotions he hadn’t felt in a long, long time, maybe ever. He had always prided himself on how she had turned out. A little outcast and a little spooky, but he had enjoyed being by her side as she grew up. She had been like a dear niece to him, maybe even a little sister, but now – now she looked... attractive?! That wasn’t possible. When had she grown up so quickly? The last time he had seen her had been three short months ago, yet last time she had also been in her trademark oversized black sweater and jeans. Was it possible this transformation had been taking place and he’d just not registered it? Lydia noticed his gaze and cleared her throat, snapping him back to his senses.

‘How do I look?’ there was an evident tease in her voice. Beetlejuice only then realized that his mouth hand been hanging open.

‘Oh err,’ even though he had no circulation he felt himself blush furiously. ‘You look-’ he stammered. ‘Great!’ he finished. Lydia only giggled. She secretly liked it when he got all embarrassed around her – she’d always found it a very endearing quality.

‘Really?’ she turned back to the mirror. ‘I’m glad you think so. I just love this dress. Do you like it?’ The ghost wished she’d stop asking about her appearance.

‘Yeah, it’s good,’ he blustered, then, at least trying to regain some composure he said, ‘I like it yeah.’ _I’d like it even better off and on the floor._ Holy shit where had THAT come from? He was shocked at his own subconscious. This was Lydia for Christ’s sake not one of his cheap floozies from his favourite brothels! There was no way he could ever think like that again. Yes, she had grown into a very attractive young woman, but she was his best friend. She trusted him implicitly; he couldn’t even begin to consider her like... _that_.

‘Soooo...’ he was desperate to change the subject. ‘Ready to go?’

‘Huh?’ Beetlejuice offered his arm to her.

‘Your party?’

‘Party?’

‘Well, why do you think I’m here? Why else are your dressed... up...?’ he trailed off as he saw Lydia’s face. She looked horrified.

‘Beej,’ she began. ‘I – I’m so sorry.’ The ghost was confused. What was going on?

‘I – I can’t make tonight,’ she blurted out. ‘I’m – I’ve made other arrangements...’

‘You what?!’

‘I’m so sorry Beetlejuice, I-‘

‘Other arrangements? Babes, there’s a whole party waiting for you on the other side of the door,’ he protested.

‘I know I know – I didn’t think, I mean, I didn’t know...’

‘We talked about this three months ago! It was all arranged. I’ve spent all day making the roadhouse look nice and getting in all the food...’ He was beyond hurt and very confused. Young Lydia would have never bailed on him like this. Quite often _he_ left _her_ in charge of any social obligations and parties because she was so well organised and never forgot them.

‘It’s been three months!’ exclaimed Lydia. ‘I thought you’d forgotten or changed your mind. You never said anything about it afterwards.’

‘ _Because you never called me!_ ’ he yelled. ‘ _Not **once**!_’ Lydia froze. He was absolutely right. Not once in all her time at college had she uttered his name.

‘Y-you could have visited,’ she insisted. ‘Let me know you were there like just now and I’d summon you.’

‘I _did_ visit,’ he growled, ‘several times. You were never there.’ Lydia bit her lip. She felt awful. She had never once seen Beetlejuice angry... not with her at least. This was not only horrible, but it was also totally justified.

‘I don’t know what to say,’ she whispered at last, ‘I’m so sorry Beej.’ He glared at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. He immediately backed down. He hadn’t wanted this. He’d never made her cry as a kid, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to do it now. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

‘I just... I was really looking forward to it is all,’ he said at last.

‘I know,’ said Lydia sadly. ‘But I’ll make it up to you I promise. How about tomorrow we spend a whole day together. You and me, just like old times.’ Beetlejuice seemed to brighten at this thought. A whole day with his friend rather than having to share her for one measly evening seemed a pretty fair trade-off. He nodded.

‘Okay babes, deal.’ She sighed with relief. ‘So where _are_ you off to all dolled up like that?’

‘I’m being taken out for drinks and a meal.’

‘Ooh, nice. Burp and Prune pushing the boat out. Girls on the town.’

‘Ac-tually it’s not Burp and- I mean Bertha or Prudence. It’s Scott.’ Beetlejuice nodded.

‘Ah Scott of course,’ then his face transformed into one of confusion. ‘Who’s Scott?’ Lydia hesitated, she knew how possessive Beetlejuice could be and he was only just calming down but she had to tell him.

‘He’s... my, boyfriend.’ Beetlejuice froze.

‘I’m sorry your what?’

‘My boyfriend.’

‘One more time, sorry it sounds like you’re saying your boyfriend.’

‘That _is_ what I’m saying Beej. I have a boyfriend.’ This really was too much.

‘When did _that_ happen?’ he spluttered.

‘About three months ago,’ she said quietly. So that was it. That was why she’d not seen or called him. She had been dating. Off out with some jock with a fancy sports car and probably loads of money. He fought off the mental image of a blonde-haired adonis holding Lydia close to him. Hands on her beautiful curved hips, kissing her neck gently as she became putty in his hands...

‘No!’ he shouted the word allowed without meaning to. Lydia looked alarmed.

‘I’m sorry Beej I did want to tell you.’ The ghost struggled to regain his composure.

‘Hey,’ he stammered out at last. ‘No need to apologise. You’re your own person and you should be out there finding someone.’ Lydia looked up hopefully.

‘You don’t mind?’

‘Me? Naaaah course not why would I mind? I’m happy for you.’ This was, of course, a complete lie but he wasn’t going to admit it. After all, he had no romantic interest in Lydia, none whatsoever. At all, not even a tiny bit... she could see who she wanted, what did he care...? Lydia meanwhile, was beaming.

‘He should be here any second actually. Oh, you should totally meet him.’

 _Oh I’d like to meet him_. Beetlejuice thought to himself _, and give him a piece of my mind!_ But instead, he feigned a smile.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea babes.’

‘Why not? I was planning to tell him about you anyway.’

‘You think that’s wise?’

‘Why not? I want you to meet him. I think you’d like him.’

 _Wanna bet?_ The sound of a car horn cut through the air.

‘He’s here,’ exclaimed Lydia happily. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She stopped and looked at her best friend. He couldn’t hide it, he felt very dejected. Lydia walked towards him, reached up and gently placed a hand on his cheek. He jumped at the contact. His eyes met her brown ones and he felt a surge of new emotion run through him. ‘Tomorrow,’ she said softly. ‘A whole day. Come round first thing and I’ll be ready I promise.’ He couldn’t resist. He felt as if his knees were about to give out. What was going on?

‘’Kay,’ was all he could manage. Lydia lowered her hand and embraced him affectionately. He reciprocated. This was different to before. There was a lot more of her to hug now, she was taller and shapely, the emotion grew stronger but he didn’t want to pull away. It was only as Lydia did that he felt something on his other cheek. It wasn’t her hand this time. It was her lips as she placed the lightest kiss there. She smiled wider as she pulled away. Beetlejuice had turned as red a beetroot.

‘See you tomorrow,’ she smiled and left, leaving the poltergeist standing in the middle of the room clutching his cheek.


	3. The Wrecked Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and confused Beetlejuice returns to the roadhouse alone. As reality hits him he smashes up the roadhouse in anger and grief.

Beetlejuice stood stunned in the centre of the room for a good few seconds. He could hardly believe it. Lydia Deetz had kissed him. Okay, so it had only been on the cheek. It had lasted fleeting seconds but still. Was this normal? Why was this slow euphoria creeping up? No. She was off out with her boyfriend at that very second. But they way she had held him, the touch of her hand on his face. There was more to this than met the eye. He had to know. He disappeared from the bedroom and reappeared in the hall where Lydia was just reaching for the door handle.

‘Lyds!’ she whirled around startled at the urgency in his voice.

‘Beej?’ she looked uncharacteristically tense. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘I need to tell you something,’ started the ghost. Lydia turned her full attention to him. She looked anxious but somehow eager as well.

‘Yes?’ The ghost took a deep breath.

‘I – well what it is, is I- um...’ he trailed off as a reality check hit him. Standing there looking at her he suddenly realised the horrible truth. His best friend in the world had grown up. He’d been so caught up in the past and the good old days he’d neglected to see what was happening in front of his own eyes. She was a beautiful, living woman with her whole life ahead of her. He was an overweight, beetle-eating, ghost with no sense of personal hygiene... what was he thinking? He seemed to physically shrink as he sighed. ‘I guess I just wanna say... have a great evening he finished.’ Lydia looked at him puzzled for a second before smiling.

‘You are a mystery,’ she giggled, before turning back to the door and opening it. His last glimpse was of her smiling as she turned around to lock the door behind her and he was alone. Totally and utterly alone. The Deetz household was empty. Where her parents were, he didn’t know and frankly didn’t care. Instead, he raced to the window and stared outside. His worst suspicions were correct. Scott was exactly how he had pictured him. He was waiting for his date leaning against a shining black sports-car with the roof already down. His t-shirt seemed a little too tight across his chest and his tawny blonde hair had a slight wave to it. Beetlejuice couldn’t see the colour of his eyes from where he stood but he would have put money on the fact that they were blue. Lydia greeted him enthusiastically as she trotted down the steps onto the drive.

‘Scott!’ she picked up speed when she saw him.

‘There she is,’ Scott opened his arms wide as Lydia reached her. He embraced her in a tight hug before kissing her passionately. Peeping out from a window Beetlejuice stuck his tongue out gagging. ‘Happy Birthday Lydia,’ said Scott after eventually pulling away. She smiled at him but said nothing. She seemed very pre-occupied but why she didn’t know. ‘Ready?’ Scott headed to the driver’s door. Lydia didn’t respond, she was staring back at the house. She was sure she had seen someone at the window. Beetlejuice shot back behind the curtain and waited a few seconds before peeping out again. Outside Scott signed impatiently. ‘Lydia? Lyds? Babes?’ Beetlejuice almost exploded with rage. _Babes **? Babes?**_ That was _his_ name for _her_! He never called anyone else that and no-one else used it on her! Just as he was about to storm outside and Beetlejuice the pants off this jerk, he stopped himself as he saw Lydia getting into the car. Scott revved the engine and they zoomed off at speed. His first thought was to take off after them. He could haunt them all night and make the date an absolute misery but then he changed his mind. He couldn’t do that. Not to Lydia, not on her special night. He sighed again and with a small clap of thunder, disappeared from the room, back to the roadhouse.

He appeared in the centre of the room, surrounded by decorations, lights and music. A jovial chorus of: 

‘Surprise!’ bombarded his ears. Party poppers and streamers were let off covering him. The cheering and clapping soon stopped as the company realised that the guest of honour was not with the host. A pale young man stepped forward. He had a slightly elongated face and round eyes like saucers.

‘Beetlejuice? But where’s Lydia?’ Beetlejuice didn’t respond. He walked past the man with his hands in his pockets.

‘Beetlejuice, Prince Vince asked you a question!’ exclaimed Ginger.

‘She’s not coming,’ growled the ghost. The company gasped.

‘Sacré bleu!’ exclaimed Jacques. ‘Why ever not?’

‘She’s made other arrangements,’ spat Beetlejuice, ‘with her _boy-friend_.’ He wrinkled his nose at the last word putting emphasis on the two syllables in disgust.

‘Lydia has a boyfriend?’ a thick Texas accent exclaimed. ‘The lil’ lady’s grown up so fast.’ Beetlejuice cast a glare at the speaker, a gigantic monster covered in brown fur sporting a cowboy hat.

‘Tell you what,’ he said whirling around. ‘How about you take yourself back across the street where you came from, and as for the rest of you clowns, clear out! The party’s cancelled.’ There were angry exclamations and protests at this but Beetlejuice was having none of it. He flung open the large double doors and pointed towards the street. ‘OUT!’ He near screamed. ‘Get OUT of my HOUSE! ALL OF YOU! SCRAM!’ The company needed no further prompting as they hurried past the enraged poltergeist. When the last of them had gone Beetlejuice slammed the doors shut. Only Jacques and Ginger were left with him.

‘Beetlejuice. What was all that about?’ Ginger folded her arms in disapproval ‘Just ‘cos Lydia let you down...’

‘Uh hello? Neitherworld calling Ginger.’ Beetlejuice bent down to he was almost level with the spider. ‘What’s the point of them being here, when she’s out with some jock elsewhere? What is there too much web surrounding that pea brain of yours?’ Ginger gasped and her bottom lip trembled.

‘Be-atlejuice! That is no way to talk to Ginger!’

‘Oh put a sock in it Jacques,’ he was building towards a rage he’d never felt before. ‘Do us all a favour!’

‘I will do better zan zat!’ exclaimed the skeleton. ‘Come on Ginger. Neither of us deserves to be spoken to like zis!’ Both he and the tearful spider turned their backs on their roommate and stormed out, noses in the air. Beetlejuice stood alone in the room for a few seconds. Music was still playing in the background. He idly aimed a bolt of lightning at the stereo system and it promptly exploded into a pile of ash. The rage inside was still building. He walked over to the table where all the food was still waiting. Most of it was salvageable, he could just store it overnight... or- he picked up a plate of sandwiches- he could just do this instead. And he threw the plate on the floor. It shattered sending bread and fillings everywhere. He picked up another and hurled it across the room, that one hit a wall. Before Beetlejuice knew what he was doing, he was grabbing plates and decorations by the handful and throwing them as hard as he could around the roadhouse. The bowl of punch was shattered sending liquid and glass shards everywhere, the chocolate cake was hurled against another wall, he ripped the tablecloth from the surface, then flipped the table upside down but his rage hadn’t ended there. It was like a red mist had descended, he hardly knew what he was doing anymore. He ripped down the banners and decorations, he stamped on balloons, he tore up the paper chains. When he had finished dismantling the party, he started on the rest of his room. He smashed, kicked and upturned furniture. He pulled drawers out of units and emptied their contents onto the floor. Anything breakable he threw against a hard surface. It was only as he grabbed a photo and saw the face smiling back at him as he threw it that he stopped. ‘No!’ The photo of Lydia hit the wall and a cracking of the frame and the unmistakable sound of cracking glass signalled its demise. The ghost stood panting in the middle of the room. He cast a look at the devastation he had caused and sorrow and guilt overcame him. He sank to the ground and buried his head in his knees. ‘Lydia,’ he choked out before bursting into tears and sobbed harder than he’d ever sobbed in his afterlife.

*

‘Oh Scott I don’t believe it.’ Lydia beamed as they pulled up outside the restaurant. It was the fanciest most expensive one in town and Lydia had only dared to dream that she could ever set foot in there. They pulled up to a waiting car valet and Scott jumped out. He handed over the keys then turned to take Lydia’s arm.

‘If I see so much as a fingerprint on there, buddy, I’ll sue the arse off you. Got it?’

‘Very good sir,’ sighed the young man. Lydia was shocked. She tried to mouth across a ‘sorry’ but Scott was already pulling her inside.

‘What was the point of that?’ she scowled angrily. ‘There’s no need to talk to people like that.’

‘Just keeping them in their place, babes. They need someone to tell them once in a while.’ Lydia didn’t smile back. She had also repeatedly asked him not to call her ‘babes’. It was Beetlejuice’s name for her. She had never really minded it. In fact she had rather liked it. She had a great deal of affection for the ghost as she knew he did for her. Not in a romantic sense of course. That would never happen. Still she couldn’t help wishing, just for a second that she was with him walking up the steps towards the amazing foyer.

They took their seats at a reserved table and a bucket of champagne on ice appeared in front of them. Lydia was momentarily distracted by the beautiful decor and their surroundings. Soft violin music floated on the air, and waiters and waitresses glided from table to table. Beautiful crystal chandeliers sparkled above them and all around them people in their very best were enjoying wonderful looking food and drink talking about money and expensive holidays. Lydia smiled to herself. Beetlejuice would hate this. He’d certainly have livened the place up with a bit of ‘juicing.’

‘Everything okay Lyds?’ she turned back. Scott was looking across the table at her. She quickly gathered her thoughts and smiled back.

‘Everything’s great,’ she said enthusiastically. ‘I can’t believe we’re actually here. This is so posh.’

‘A treat for my princess,’ he smiled lazing back in his chair. ‘Nothing is too much tonight, nothing.’ A waiter arrived shortly afterwards and asked them for their orders. As he glided away Lydia began to fidget in her seat. Something was bugging her. She wanted to tell Scott about Beetlejuice. She’d never told anyone before and had kept him a secret from everyone for six years, but since their encounter earlier on she didn’t realise just how much she’d missed the ghost and if she could have the best of both worlds. She daydreamed, picturing the three of them together, out somewhere, laughing and joking; Beetlejuice and Scott messing around while she giggled at their antics.

‘Is everything okay Lyds? You seem a bit distracted.’ Lydia signed unhappily. There was no time like the present.

‘I just feel really bad,’ she said at last. ‘I blew off someone to be here tonight and I think I’ve hurt their feelings.’

‘That’s too bad,’ said Scott, he didn’t really sound that sympathetic but Lydia continued.

‘We’ve been friends for years, best friends really. He was there for me when no-one else was. I just feel like I’ve let him down big time.’ Scott had pricked his ears up at the male references to the conversation. Seeing how he looked at her, Lydia quickly changed track. ‘I’d like you to meet him,’ she said hurriedly. ‘I think you’d get along once you got to know him.’

‘You’ve not mentioned a best friend before,’ said Scott. ‘Not once in three months. Why bring him up now?’

‘Well I didn’t realise how much I’d missed him till I saw him earlier...’

‘You met him? Before meeting me?’ Lydia suddenly realised just how her last sentence must have sounded and she kicked herself for being so thoughtless.

‘It was only briefly,’ she added hurriedly. ‘It was just before you turned up.’ Scott studied her for a minute with a furrowed brow before he seemed to relax a little.

‘I guess I could meet him. What’s his name?’ Lydia faltered at this.

‘I can’t really say.’

‘What? Why not?’

‘It’s kind of hard to explain?’

‘What can be so hard about a name?’ Lydia bit her lip. She hadn’t bargained on this.

‘It’s not his name that’s the problem. It’s _what_ he is.’

‘Lyds stop talking in riddles.’ He reached across the table and took hold of her hand. ‘Trust me like I trust you.’ His eyes held a pleading look. Lydia took a deep breath.

‘Okay,’ she said slowly. ‘I won’t tell you his name but he is... a ghost.’ Scott blinked.

‘What?’

‘He’s a ghost. A demon to be precise and he can only be summoned by repeating his name three times. That’s why I can’t say his name here, not yet anyway.’ Scott stared at her across the table. He slowly let go of her hand, then smirked. The smirk became a chuckle and the chuckle became a loud laugh. Lydia felt her cheeks flush with anger.

‘Oh Lyds,’ he gasped at last. ‘That is a good one! So – your best friend is a ghost?! You’ve been watching too much Casper!’

‘B- but it’s- I’m not lying,’ she insisted.

‘Oh man Lydia you really can be freaky sometimes.’ grinned Scott. ‘It’s just as well I love your weird sense of humour.’ 

‘But I – I wasn’t-’ she was saved having to say any more as a waiter appeared with their starters. Scott didn’t say anything further as he tucked in. Lydia meanwhile picked at the food. She wasn’t enjoying her evening and she knew it was starting to show. Her best friend was still playing on her mind.

 _Beetlejuice,_ she thought sadly. _What have I done?_


	4. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice has a confrontation... with himself... and admits a big secret to Jacques and Ginger.

Beetlejuice slowly lifted his head from his knees and looked around. His eyes were still stinging and bloodshot from the amount of tears he had shed. He had never once cried like that in his life or indeed afterlife. Looking at the room a fresh surge of shame swam over him. What had he done? The roadhouse had looked tidy and inviting not even an hour before. Beetlejuice was used to living in a mess. In fact, he had been rather proud of how the roadhouse was always in a constant state of chaos, but this? He had really outdone himself this time and for what? Anger? Sadness? No this was an emotion he hadn’t truly felt before. Jealously? He pondered this. Lydia hadn’t really dated other guys before – unless you counted Prince Vince. The young boy had been completely besotted with her but his dreary personality had worn thin. Beetlejuice had tried to give him lessons on being funny and the sort of thing Lydia liked, but it had quickly become apparent that Lydia just wanted to remain friends and grudgingly the prince had agreed. This, however, was different. Scott was everything he was not. Worse still he appeared to be everything Lydia deserved. He had a flashback of how the young man had held her; how their lips had passionately met... she shook his head quickly. No. Not again.

‘Beetlejuice?’ Ginger slowly opened the door and gasped. Jacques was just behind her. They both stopped short.

‘Sacré bleu,’ murmured Jacques quietly. ‘Be-atlejuice? What ‘appened?’ The ghost picked himself up, hurriedly wiping his eyes.

‘Geeler monster.’ He said lamely. ‘Got in here, the little scamp.’

‘Beetlejuice, this was no geeler monster,’ said Ginger bluntly. ‘This was you.’

‘Well so what if it was?’ said Beetlejuice turning away and folding his arms. ‘My roadhouse my rules in case you’d forgotten.’

‘True it’s your ‘ouse,’ said Jacques sternly. ‘But we live ‘ere too Be-atlejuice... we are... concerned.’

‘My mess is none of your concern,’ snapped the ghost.

‘Jacques didn’t mean the mess Beetlejuice,’ said Ginger gently. ‘We’re concerned about you.’ Beetlejuice’s eyes widened. In all his years living with the skeleton and spider, he never thought he would have heard these words... especially from Ginger, not after his relentless teasing and pranks.

‘I’m totally fine,’ he plastered a fake grin on his face. ‘Never better.’ His friends stood facing him stone-faced... he knew the facade had already failed. Jacques walked over the where the overturned sofa lay and righted it.

‘We sort zis out now!’ he said firmly. ‘Sit.’ Beetlejuice was too exhausted to argue. He glumly floated over to his two roommates and plonked himself down in between them. ‘Now,’ said Jacques. ‘What is zis really about?’

*

‘Well I enjoyed that,’ smiled Scott leaning back in his chair. Lydia nodded in agreement. After the tense conversation earlier, the rest of the evening had followed smoothly. She had decided not to bring up Beetlejuice again; after all, there would be plenty of opportunities to introduce him later on. They had both finished dinner and Scott had ordered them a drink each. Lydia had just finished a shot of whiskey. She was not much of a fan but Scott had practically insisted. He was on his second. As she swallowed down the rest of the bronze liquid, Scott waved to a nearby waiter. ‘Another two scotches one for me and one for the lady.’

‘Oh,’ Lydia placed her hand over her glass. ‘I’m fine actually.’

‘She’ll have another,’ insisted Scott, with a nod to the waiter. The waiter looked hesitant before gliding away.

‘I didn’t want another,’ sighed Lydia.

‘It’s your birthday. ‘You’ve got to have a proper drink,’ said Scott.

‘But with the champagne...’ she was already feeling lightheaded. True she had enjoyed the meal but was feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the evening progressed and now just wanted to relax at home. Two neat scotches arrived and Scott raised his glass.

‘To my babes,’ he grinned. ‘Happy eighteenth.’

*

Beetlejuice, Jacques and Ginger sat on the sofa quietly. Beetlejuice had just finished recounting them of his encounter with Lydia earlier and how she had taken off with Scott. He had obviously kept his thoughts on how she looked to himself. He found it irrelevant to the story though it was still playing on his mind a lot. Jacques was the first one to break the silence.

‘Well, mon ami that is all very interesting but it still doesn’t explain... zis.’ He gestured to the mess around them. ‘And if she is spending all day tomorrow with you... what’s the problem?’ Beetlejuice squirmed uncomfortably. Curse Jacques and his logic.

‘It’s not that,’ he said at last. ‘It’s tonight. She was meant to be here tonight. Instead, she’s off out with... him.’

‘You can’t stop her from having a life of her own,’ said Ginger. ‘Did you honestly think that she was going to spend all day every day hanging out with you while you pull pranks on people?’ her voice took on a more gentle tone as she added; ‘I know it sounds cliché but sometimes growing up means growing apart.’

‘But I don’t _want_ us to grow apart!’ exclaimed Beetlejuice. ‘What’s my existence without her? Just feed me to the sandworms now!’ Jacques and Ginger exchanged glances across at one another. At last, it was the skeleton who chose his next words carefully.

‘Mon ami? Do you love her?’ Beetlejuice flushed trying to look angry.

‘Of course not! Dearly as a friend yes but...’

‘Because it sounds like you do,’ said Ginger. ‘We’ve watched you two over the years. We’ve seen how you interact. The odd cuddle here and there, the gifts, the pictures of each other...’

‘That’s totally beside the point,’ Beetlejuice didn’t know why he was beginning to sound panicky. ‘She’s my best friend, nothing more.’

‘So you should be happy she has found love,’ said Jacques. ‘You would not feel jealous if you did not have some feelings.’ Beetlejuice fiddled with his collar. Finally, he stood up. ‘I need a moment,’ he muttered. ‘Gotta take a leak anyway.’

‘We’ll be right here,’ Ginger called after him. Beetlejuice headed to the restroom and shut the door. He ran the cold tap and splashed his face with cold water. Normally he actively avoided water at all costs to maintain his level of grime but right now he couldn’t think straight. He splashed a few more times them shut off the faucet allowing the water to trickle down his face as he stared at himself in the mirror. Did he have feelings for Lydia? He was very confused. ‘No.’ He said out loud, ‘absolutely not.’

‘Yeah right!’

‘Huh?’ He stared at his image in the mirror. Whereas he was standing with both hands gripping the sides of the basin, his reflection was standing there with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. ‘What’s the deal?’ he exclaimed.

‘You’re an idiot B.J.’ snapped the reflection. ‘You can’t see the wood for the trees.’ The reflection momentarily transformed into a black and white tree before turning back.

‘Hey, you don’t use my magic without my say so.’

‘You’re not in a position to instruct others buddy! Look at yourself, you’ve got water on you. Water! You need to go roll in some muck.’

‘Another day,’ sighed Beetlejuice.

‘Of course, the reflection looked disgusted at him. ‘You gotta sort out this Lydia thing first.’

‘There is no Lydia thing!’

‘Really?’ Beetlejuice wanted to turn away but he knew his reflection wouldn’t let this issue rest.’

‘Look,’ he said fighting to keep his voice calm so Jacques and Ginger wouldn’t overhear. ‘You’ve got me all wrong.’

`No, you’ve got yourself wrong. Come on B.J wake up and smell the manure. It’s obvious what the problem is. You’re crazy about her.’ Beetlejuice couldn’t resist the moment. He straightened his jacket.

‘Well I always was a little crazy to begin with,’ he smirked. His reflection reached out of the mirror and slapped him on the cheek.

‘Quit being such a clown,’ he growled. ‘This is serious. The sooner you admit your true feelings the sooner we can move on.’

‘But but I don’t...’

‘Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t.’ Beetlejuice, couldn’t. He wanted to but he couldn’t even look at his reflection now. He stared down into the basin as a horrible realisation finally began to dawn on him. His reflection carried on. ‘Look at you, look at what you’ve done to yourself. I’m a part of you buddy, I know what you’ve been thinking; I know what you’re feeling. Stop the facade. Tell her. You may be surprised.’

‘That’s not gonna happen. There’s no way I’m wrecking our friendship.’

‘You really think she’d ever stop talking to you for being honest?’

‘You’re the stupid one! Have you seen her? She beautiful and amazing and I’m just... well look at me. There’s no way I’m going to admit it. End of.’

‘Admit what?’ Beetlejuice had been caught out. His reflection grinned at him in triumph. ‘Now you’ve admitted it to yourself why don’t you go admit it to her?’ Beetlejuice flushed red. His reflection laughed at him. Furiously the poltergeist punched at the mirror and it shattered, ending the taunting. He stormed out of the bathroom and back into the messy room where Jacques and Ginger still sat. He flopped down between them head in his hands. He couldn’t do this anymore.

‘Beetlejuice?’ Ginger peered at him. ‘Are you okay?’ Beetlejuice let out a long sigh from behind his hands before lowering them.

‘I’m in trouble,’ he murmured. ‘You were right Jacques. You both were.’ They both looked at him as he said in a voice barely above a whisper;

‘I’m in love with Lydia.’


	5. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is forced to call on her best friend when things go from bad to worse on her date with Scott.

Lydia didn’t enjoy the car ride home with Scott that evening. When she looked back on it, it was the start of a very slippery slope of an evening and should have set off the first warning bells. First of all, Scott was over the limit. He threw the car into hairpin turns and ran several red lights. Thankfully the streets of Peaceful Pines were quiet... it was certainly not a town famous for its nightlife.

‘Scott!’ she cried shakily as the tore round another corner. ‘Please slow down. Or at least let me drive.’

‘Oh, Lydia lighten up for Christ’s sake! I’ve driven in far worse states than this!’ Weather it was to impress her or warn her she wasn’t sure... either way the comment gave her chills. All she wanted to do was get home in one piece. Amazingly they did and she felt her hands unclench as they pulled up onto the empty drive. Scott applied the handbrake and looked across at her with a slightly lopsided grin. She smiled back.

‘Thanks for a wonderful evening,’ she began. ‘Really it was lovely.’

‘Aren’t you gonna invite me in? A quick nightcap?’

‘Well, uh,’ she faltered. ‘I’m rather tired.’ She said lamely. She knew why she wanted to ditch him. It was only half-past ten; she could still catch up with her party if she was lucky. It would be a nice surprise for Beetlejuice as well. Scott however reached under the seat and pulled out an expensive-looking bottle of wine.

‘Are you sure?’ he said with a cheeky smile. Lydia let out a discreet sigh.

‘Okay,’ she said. ‘One glass.’ Scott hopped out of the car and walked with Lydia up the steps. She let them in and hit the lights. The house was quiet. Scott surveyed their surroundings.

‘Nice,’ he murmured. ‘Very posh.’

‘It’s just the decor,’ smiled Lydia. ‘Delia has a knack for wanting to keep up with the latest trends.’ They both ventured into the kitchen and Scott opened the wine as she grabbed two glasses. There was a satisfying pop as the cork came free. She filled the two glasses and leaned against the kitchen counter. Scott stood in front of her, set his wine down and placed both hands on the counter, trapping Lydia in place. They exchanged cheeky grins before he embraced Lydia, starting at her mouth then peppering her neck with kisses. His hands groped greedily. She gently pushed him away. ‘How about we take this somewhere more comfy?’

‘The bedroom?’ breathed Scott hopefully. Lydia blinked.

‘I was going to suggest the couch,’ she smiled. Scott shrugged.

‘Guess that works too.’ They walked into the next room and sank down on the spacious sofa. Lydia was trying to drink her wine but Scott clearly had other ideas. He tickled and teased and stroked at her, his hands lingering over her breasts. She tried to shrug this off, tried to relax. This was the natural progression, wasn’t it? All couples had to take this leap, didn’t they? And she loved Scott. Didn’t she?’ She sank back into the softness behind her as his hands travelled lower, past the hem of her dress then slowly started moving upwards... Lydia flinched. She didn’t want this. She realised. She should be giddy with excitement, she should be encouraging him but as he reached her panties she gripped his wrist. He looked up sharply. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Scott,’ she said quietly. ‘I’m sorry. I can’t do this.’ His face fell.

‘What do you mean? Are you on or something?’

‘No,’ she said softly. ‘I just... I don’t feel...ready yet.’ Scott’s brow furrowed further.

‘What are you talking about? You’re eighteen Lydia. When do you expect to feel ‘ready’? Just enjoy it!’ He turned his attention back to under her dress but Lydia gripped him harder this time and pushed him away.’

‘No,’ she said gently but firmly. ‘I’m sorry sweetie.’ Scott sat back on the sofa and grabbed his wine glass. He downed it quickly. It was as Lydia was reaching for her own that it happened. Scott practically launched himself at her pinning her to the sofa. She gave a cry but he leered inches from her face.

‘I don’t care if you’re ‘not ready’ because I am. Just because you’re a frigid little virgin you don’t spoil my fun.’

‘Scott,’ she squealed. ‘What are you doing?’

‘All the money I spent on you tonight. The least you could do is let me have something in return you ungrateful bitch.’

‘Scott! Get off of me!’ As fight or flight kicked in she pushed him with all her strength and he fell back off the sofa. Seizing her chance she leapt up and ran upstairs, terror flooding through her. Her worst suspicions were confirmed as she heard his feet on the stairs behind her. She ran to her room and turned to shut the door but her pursuer was already behind her. He threw his weight against the door and barged in slamming it shut behind them. She was trapped. How could she have been so stupid? She should have run outside not in here. The young man lurched towards her. She darted around the room like a frightened animal looking for an escape route. Scott cornered her next to the bed. She went to dive across it but he had anticipated her move and grabbed her again. He forced her arms upwards pinning down her small wrists with one hand while he fiddled with his belt.

‘This could have been so much easier Lydia,’ he growled. ‘All you had to do was just lie there and enjoy it. Now you have to pay the price.’ Lydia struggled but to no avail. She couldn’t believe this was happening. He lowered his face to hers forcing her to kiss him. His tongue was invasive. His movements rough. Her wrists were already hurting from where he had them gripped in one strong hand. As he pulled away she did the only thing she could think to do and spat in his face. He recoiled in disgust releasing her and giving her a chance to make a break for freedom. He went to grab her by the shoulders and missed catching only her dress strap. It snapped within a second but not before he had made a wild grab at her hair and yanked her back, flinging her across the room to the floor. Scott slowly advanced. His hands clenched into fists. It was only then Lydia knew she was defeated. There was no-one to save her now unless...

‘Babes! Call me! CALL ME!’

‘Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!’

*

‘But I don’t understand why,’ said Jacques for a third time. ‘If you love her you should tell her.’

‘And as I’ve already told you,’ said Beetlejuice glumly. ‘I don’t want to ruin our friendship.’

‘Beetlejuice you can’t keep this bottled up,’ said Ginger. ‘It’ll make you sick... well sicker.’

‘Ginger I’m dead,’ said Beetlejuice with a slight smile. ‘How bad can it get?’

‘Well I think you are being a fool,’ said Jacques sternly. ‘You never know she may feel the same.’

‘Orrrr,’ muttered Beetlejuice, ‘she gets freaked out by some creepy old guy spouting out about all these feelings and never speaks to me again.’

‘Psssh.’ Ginger made a noise. ‘If you honestly think Lydia would avoid you for simply telling the truth... besides even if she _didn’t_ feel the same, I doubt she’d actively avoid you.’

‘But guys, you’ve not seen her now. She- she’s beautiful. I mean I never thought she was ever ugly to begin with, but everything about her now just presses all the right buttons...’ He trailed off. He didn’t realise but he had been smiling in an almost goofy way as he visualised her and Jacques and Ginger were giggling at him. ‘Aaaah shaddap!’ he exclaimed covering his face in embarrassment. ‘All I’m saying is not only has she got a boyfriend, even if she didn’t, why would she want me... look at me!’

‘I am,’ said Ginger. ‘And to be honest Beetlejuice, God only knows why she likes you but I tell you one thing. I don’t think all your feelings are just one way.’

‘Huh?’

‘I’m saying from a woman’s point of view,’ said Ginger bluntly. ‘I’ve seen the way she looks at you. You may not have noticed but there’s definitely something there.’

‘You really think so?’

‘Oui,’ said Jacques enthusiastically. ‘I am, after all, French. Love is our language... I can tell. You need to tell ‘er.’ Beetlejuice took a deep breath.

‘You’re right,’ he said. ‘I’ll tell her first thing tomorrow.’

‘Tell her right now!’ exclaimed Ginger. ‘No time like the present.’

‘What? No, she’s out with Scott, or whatever his name is.’

‘She may be back by now,’ said Ginger looking at the time. ‘Drop by the mirror.’ Beetlejuice looked as if he was considering this before standing up.

‘Okay,’ he said at last. He straightened the lapels on his jacket and dusted his hair. ‘How do I look?’ he said turning to both his room-mates.

‘Positively hideous,’ smiled Jacques.

‘Disgusting!’ chimed in Ginger.

‘Aw thanks guys,’ he beamed back. ‘Well here goes nothing.’ He disappeared and reappeared in his room. In the mirror, he was able to pick out movement on the other side. His heart leapt into his throat. She was back! It was only as he looked through that the grin disappeared from his face as he saw Scott chasing Lydia around the room. At first, he thought he’d stumbled into a game of some sort, but as he saw the terrified look on her face he froze. He watched in horror as Scott pinned her to the bed.

‘This could have been so much easier Lydia. All you had to do was just lie there and enjoy it. Now you have to pay the price.’

‘Hey! Hey get off of her!’ They didn’t hear him. ‘Hey!’ He saw Lydia spit in her assailant’s face. If it hadn’t been for the severity of the situation, Beetlejuice would have admired the precision of the shot. He watched as Lydia shot past apparently not registering her friend helplessly trapped behind the glass. She had to say his name. He saw Scott grab at her and her dress rip. ‘No!’ he cried hammering on the glass with his fists. He was almost in tears at what he was seeing. ‘Lyds! Babes please!’ He saw Lydia being flung to the ground and watched as Scott approached with his hands clenched into fists.

‘Babes! Call me! CALL ME!’

‘Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!’


	6. Never Stab a Dead Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets his comeuppance.

He was free! Beetlejuice shot out of the mirror like a bullet from a gun. He made straight for Lydia who was still half sitting, half lying on the floor. He knelt beside her.

‘Lydia? Babes? Are you okay? Are you hurt?’

‘I’m okay,’ she said weakly. Her voice was wavering and her body was trembling. He noted the forming bruises around her wrists and how her dishevelled hair was hanging after being viciously pulled. How could someone do this to her? He felt so helpless. He could have protected her if he’d just arrived a few moments before.

‘What the hell is this?’ Scott was standing behind them a mixture of terror and confusion on his face. Beetlejuice whirled around and saw the young man standing there. Lydia had given him a good scratch to the side of his face and his belt and flies were still half undone. Seeing this a new rage flared up inside the ghost and he stood up and stormed towards him.

‘You!’ he yelled. ‘You piece of filth!’ Scott backed away.

‘What the hell?’ he repeated. ‘Who are you?’

‘Your worst nightmare,’ snarled Beetlejuice as he pinned the unfortunate boy against the wall. ‘How DARE you!’ He was building towards a rage again and Lydia was certain she saw shimmers of lightning and flecks of flame around him. ‘You were gonna do... _that_ to her? My Lydia?’ Unbelievably Scott only smirked.

‘Back up a second there bud. I think you’ll find she’s my Lydia.’ He pushed the ghost roughly. Beetlejuice launched himself at him in fury and a vicious fight ensued. Lydia was horror-struck. She had never ever seen Beetlejuice fight. He was a coward, often using his magic and humour to win or avoid any conflict. This was different. He was feeling a rage he had never felt, not even when he had trashed the roadhouse earlier that evening. This was pure unfiltered hatred for his opponent. The fight only lasted a minute or two before Beetlejuice pinned Scott against the wall his hands around his throat. There was a flash of steel and Beetlejuice’s whole body jerked. Lydia gasped as she realised what had happened. Scott had stabbed him! With a horrible grin on his face, she saw him drive the blade in further. Beetlejuice staggered back looking down at the blade and looking back at Scott his eyes wide with shock. Lydia shrieked as he staggered back and fell flat to the floor and lay there motionless. Scott stood panting for a few seconds.

‘What have you done?’ cried Lydia. ‘How could you?’

‘This was all your fault Lyds,’ he scowled looking down at the body. ‘You’ve got his blood on your hands as much as I have. This is what happens to people who cross me and fair well you remember it.’ He walked over and crouched beside his former opponent. ‘You’ll have to help me get rid of the body and you’ll be my alibi too got it?’ Lydia stared at him in disbelief. ‘I said have you got it? Or do you wanna wind up like him?’ He didn’t wait for a response but withdrew the blade and went to wipe the blood on his t-shirt. It was only then he realised... there was none on the knife. ‘What the...?’ he checked Beetlejuice’s clothes. The puncture marks were there but there was not a drop of blood anywhere to be seen. He leaned over him staring down at his face. All of a sudden Beetlejuice eyes flew open and stared straight into Scott’s.

‘Boo.’ He growled. Scott yelped and backed away.

‘B-but how...?’ he stammered.

‘One word of advice kid,’ snarled Beetlejuice as he stood up. ‘Never stab a dead guy.’ Scott’s eyes grew wide. He stared first at the ghost then at Lydia.

‘This... this is him...?’

‘I tried to warn you,’ replied Lydia, coldly. Scott turned back to the poltergeist. The energy around him was unmistakable. Then without a word, he flew out of the door and hurtled down the stairs. Beetlejuice took after him. Scott raced out of the front door t his car fumbling with his keys. He was absolutely terrified beyond all rational thought. He unlocked the vehicle and with tyres screeching pulled away as fast as he could as Beetlejuice reached the doorway, but the poltergeist was far from finished. He already knew what he had planned for this jerk. All he had to do was follow him. The black sports car sped through the streets of peaceful pines towards the rural winding country lanes. Beetlejuice’s power of flight allowed him to keep up with ease. Scott spied him in the rear-view mirror and pressed his foot harder on the gas. _Just a little further you bastard._ Beetlejuice could have caught him easily but he wanted Scott to speed up. They were getting close. They were on a cliff-side road now, hairpin turns were everywhere. Beetlejuice started to slow down. Scott saw him in the mirror and breathed a sigh of relief as he approached the last turn. Beetlejuice came to a stop as he watched the car then gave a slight squint of his eye just as Scott went to apply the brakes... only to find there were none.

‘No! No, no!’ but it was too late. The car careered through the flimsy barriers and flew over the cliff. It rolled several times, hundreds of feet before crashing into a ball of flame at the bottom. Beetlejuice transported himself to the wreckage just in time to see a figure emerge. Scott was pulling himself free. As he stood up he came face to face with the poltergeist who stared at him deadpan.

‘Please,’ Scott begged falling to his knees. ‘Please don’t kill me. I’ll do whatever you want- just spare me!’

‘Kill you? Little late for that bud don’t you think? You thought you could survive that?’ Scott looked around at the inferno confused and gave a cry as he saw his lifeless body trapped inside.

‘What have you done? I’m dead!’

‘Just like I would have been... if I had been alive when you stabbed me. Just like Lydia may have been tonight. Don’t you dare try and justify yourself, buddy. You brought this on yourself.’ He slowly advanced. ‘And I hate to say this but there are no pearly gates, not even a guy with a pitchfork. Your fate has already been decided.’ The energy around him was unmistakable now. His pupils were slowly vanishing from view to reveal glowing yellow portals. Around them, all light was vanishing as shadows around seemed to gather towards them.

‘What’s happening? What’s going on?’ He tried to run but Beetlejuice held out a hand trapping him in an invisible force.

‘There’s a special V.I.P treatment some spirits get. It’s mainly used for paedophiles, sex offenders, and some murderers.’ His mouth split open. His green crooked teeth had been replaced with dagger-sharp fangs.’ And guess what,’ he growled. ‘You qualify!’

‘No,’ whimpered Scott, ‘please don’t eat me.’

‘Eat you? Please! I much prefer some fat juicy beetles. No Scott you’ve already got a place in sandworm land. They don’t eat much these days so you’ll be a welcome sight for them.’

‘Sandworms? What the fu-?’ he was cut short as the shadows around them seemed to take on a mind of their own. Featureless figures rushed forward and grabbed him. The more he fought, the more joined in, almost obscuring him from view. They trickled over Beetlejuice too, before realizing he was not for them. Some of them passed through him aggressively but Beetlejuice only laughed maniacally. He cast one last look at Scott before the boy vanished.

‘You hurt my Lydia. My babes. The only thing I have in this miserable afterlife. I love her more than you ever would know how to and now it’s time I go and tell her.’ Scott gave an anguished gurgle as his face was obscured, at the same time a horrible, unmistakable cry of a sandworm rang out. The black shadows continued to assault Beetlejuice but he just continued to laugh. Enjoying the sensation, his demon side feeding off the anger and guilt and sorrow contained in the darkness. He allowed it to fill him up before they dispersed casting the cliff base back into natural darkness, illuminated only by the flames from the wrecked car behind him. All was quiet only in the distance could he hear sirens as he returned to his usual form again and stretched. That had felt good. It was a side of him that Lydia had never seen nor was likely to. He had never made a secret about his demon side but had never truly told her what he was capable of. Summoning dark entities to cart off dammed souls was one of his abilities. But since he had met her he had never needed to use them... until tonight. He sighed as the sirens grew louder and casting one last look at the wreckage, he disappeared in a small flash of lightning and was gone from sight.

He returned to Lydia’s room and was relieved to find her sitting on the side of the bed. She jumped to her feet upon his entrance her eyes wide with fright.

‘Beej? Oh thank God. Where’s Scott?’

‘Scott won’t be giving you any more trouble,’ said the ghost dusting off his sleeves. ‘In fact, he won’t be giving anyone any more trouble ever again.’ Lydia nodded slowly. She didn’t want to ask what had happened. She had a pretty good guess, she was not sure she knew the true extent of her friend's powers even after all these years, but she had seen his reaction and saw the car speed away, plus Scott was over the limit. It didn’t take too much to work out. Beetlejuice stood in the centre of the room and stuffed his hands in his pockets. ‘Are you okay though?’ he asked at last. Lydia nodded again but this time he saw her lower lip trembling and tears welling up in her eyes. It was only then that he did the one thing he could think to do and held his arms wide open. Lydia embraced him finally letting the tears fall. She was shaking head to foot and clung to him tightly like she was afraid to let him go. Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. ‘It’s okay,’ he whispered with uncharacteristic tenderness. ‘It’s okay. You’re safe now.’ He gently stroked the raven black hair with one hand while his other made small stroking movements on her arm. Never in the years he’d known Lydia, had he seen her so scared or upset. It was to be expected of course and he was willing to hold her as long as she wanted.

‘I was so scared,’ she whispered in a choked sob. ‘I really th-thought he was...’

‘But he didn’t,’ said the ghost trying to get her to look at him. ‘I only wish you’d called me sooner babes.’

‘I know,’ she sighed as she looked up at him. ‘I just wasn’t thinking straight.’ He looked back down as her lovingly as she looked back for a few fleeting seconds before burying her face in his jacket again.

‘Do you want to come back to the roadhouse for a bit?’ he suggested at length. ‘Get out of here and try and calm down?’

‘Yes please,’ she whispered.

‘Okay babes, spill those three magic words. He gave her a wink and was relieved to see her crack a faint smile as she took a deep breath.

‘Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,’ she took hold of her hands in his before uttering the final; ‘Beetlejuice.’ And they both disappeared, leaving only the silence echoing off the walls behind them.


	7. Back at the Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice takes a shaken up Lydia back to the roadhouse and as drink flows, feelings begin to be revealed...

They arrived in the roadhouse hand in hand. At once Lydia felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Jacques and Ginger were trying to clear up some of the mess Beetlejuice had made and jumped as they arrived.

‘Scare bleu!’ exclaimed Jacques. ‘I will never get used to that! Lydia!’ he beamed. ‘Many ‘appy retur- Lydia?’ He and Ginger had noticed. The tear-stained face, dishevelled hair and ripped dress were hard to miss.

‘Lydia honey what happened?’ cried Ginger.

‘Be-atlejuice! What ‘ave you done to ‘er?’

‘Hey don’t look at me!’ exclaimed the ghost. ‘I’m the one who saved her.’

‘It’s true,’ said Lydia letting go of her friend's hands. ‘If Beetlejuice hadn’t been there... well I dread to think what would have happened.’

‘How about we get you a drink?’ suggested Ginger. ‘It’s still technically your birthday after all.’

‘Yes please,’ smiled Lydia.

‘And I’ll get some snacks,’ said Beetlejuice cheerfully. ‘Lydia you sit down and make yourself at home.’ He took off with the spider and skeleton. Lydia didn’t move from where she stood... she was surveying the damage around her. What had happened? Beetlejuice had said he’d got the roadhouse looking nice for her. This was the worst she’d ever seen it. But this wasn’t just messy, this was... wrecked. She noticed something against the far side of the room and carefully picked her way over to it. She recognised it as a photo of herself a few years ago. In her hand, she was holding a worm. It was one of Beetlejuice’s favourite pictures of her. He’d told her so. She carefully picked it up. The frame was broken and the glass had cracked. All it needed was a new frame but it puzzled her a bit. She noticed a small indent in the wall and held the picture up. The frame fitted the small space perfectly. _This had been thrown._ Had he thrown it? He must have done. It was his house after all. But why? She knew how much this picture meant to him, she wasn’t stupid. The only reason he would have thrown it would have been anger. Was he angry with her? Was it because she missed the party? No, this had to be because of something else. Something big. A noise from the kitchen made her look up and hurry back over the sofa, stuffing the picture down the side of the cushion next to her.

‘Poor Lydia,’ Ginger fought to keep her voice down through her emotion.

Oui,’ said Jacques sadly. ‘Ow awful. And to ‘appen on such a special day.’

‘Which is why I want you to give her some space,’ said Beetlejuice. ‘Just let her relax okay. Don’t worry about the mess – I’ll sort that out tomorrow.’ He had just finished a brief recount of the evening and what Lydia had been through. Jacques and Ginger were visibly upset. They thought a great deal of the young woman as they always had. To see her so upset and to hear what had happened was awful.

‘Of course we will mon ami,’ said Jacques. He studied Beetlejuice for a second. ‘Ave you told her yet?’

‘Of course not! Hardly the time or place bud.’

‘Fair enough,’ the skeleton raised his hands. ‘It’s just something she may need to hear.’

‘Well not tonight,’ grumbled Beetlejuice. ‘Just make yourselves scarce okay... please?’ He was nervous. Beetlejuice never said please. Even Lydia had rarely heard that word drop from his lips. Jacques and Ginger nodded.

‘Of course,’ said Ginger. ‘Come on Jacques. We can watch some movies at mine if you want.’

‘Sounds like a plan Ginger.’ They left together. Beetlejuice breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t want Lydia to be overwhelmed he thought to himself.

_Yeah right you just want her all to yourself._

_Oh please, that’s the last thing on my mind. Besides after the experience she’s had tonight she’s not gonna want me shooting my mouth off and declaring my feelings for her... the poor kid_. He emerged from the kitchen a few moments later clutching bowls of snacks and a few bottles of drink with some glasses. He used his magic to clear a space for the upturned coffee table and moved it across before setting everything down.

‘Wow what’s all this?’ exclaimed a surprised Lydia.

‘It’s what’s left of your party,’ he sounded a little guilty. ‘I know you’ve eaten tonight but I just thought these might tempt you.’

‘If you can call it eating,’ said Lydia. It was a really posh place with tiny portions not like the meals we’ve had in the past.’

‘I’ll treat you tomorrow,’ promised Beetlejuice. ‘Anywhere in the Neitherworld. Your choice.’ Lydia smiled and grabbed a bowl. Beetlejuice poured her a drink, before holding up his own. ‘I’m not gonna wish you a happy birthday he began, ‘but I wanna make a different toast if I may. To you Lydia, my best friend ever.’ Lydia found herself blushing slightly as they chinked the glasses and took a sip each before relaxing back with a sigh. For a second neither of them said anything. Lydia’s eyes were roaming around the room. Something was playing on her mind and she had to know.

‘So what happened here?’ she gestured to the mess. Beetlejuice faltered.

‘I err, had a moment,’ he said quickly. Lydia raised her eyebrows.

‘A moment? That’s what you call this?’

‘Awwww c’mon babes.’

‘Well forgive me for wanting to know what happened. You even said you had the roadhouse looking nice. I’ve seen it in a state before Beej but never like this. You deliberately trashed it.’

‘I dismantled the party,’ shot back the ghost. ‘Seeing as you weren’t coming, I decided to put the place back to how it was.’

‘Beetlejuice, half your furniture is upside down! There’s a difference between making a place dirty and smashing it up.’ Beetlejuice opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. There was no point in arguing this anymore. Lydia was too smart for this. However, he wasn’t ready to admit _why_ he had wrecked his house. That would lead to more questions and he knew he would crumble and end up admitting how he felt – when it was possibly the worst possible time to do so. He shrugged.

‘Okay,’ he said finally. ‘So I got a bit carried away. I was... upset okay?’

‘If you really felt that bad about it why didn’t you say?’

‘I tried babes but you were heading out of the door? What was I supposed to do?’

‘Well not this,’ said Lydia. ‘Why not use your magic to clean it up?’

‘No. I wrecked it, I should be the one to clean it, alone and without magic.’ Lydia looked at him for a few minutes before taking another large sip of wine. He looked so sorrowful, so guilty as he stared into the distance... it was a side of him she very rarely saw. She reached out an arm and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said finally. ‘I had no idea you felt that strongly about it Beej.’ The ghost turned to her with a faint smile.

‘It’s okay,’ he sighed. ‘I overreacted.’ They both grabbed some more snacks and Beetlejuice topped up the drinks. He noticed Lydia fiddling with the side of her dress where the strap had been snapped. It has not only uncomfortable but kept sliding down, causing her to try and pull it back up.

‘Got a sewing kit?’ she joked as she saw his gaze.

‘Actually no but I have an even better idea,’ he smiled. ‘Turn and face me.’ Lydia did so. Beetlejuice reached towards the strap. ‘May I?’ he asked. He seemed nervous. Lydia smiled again.

‘Depends what you’re going to do.’

‘Fix it of course.’

‘In that case, go ahead.’ He took the two ripped ends of fabric in his hands and began to pull at them. As he worked them his fingers brushed against Lydia’s shoulder and she was shocked to discover little jolts of electricity ran through her body. His hands were cold but surprisingly delicate as he fashioned the torn fabric into a kind of bow so it sat just in front of the shoulder. She watched his features as he worked. He was so focused on the task that the tip of his tongue stuck out as his brow furrowed. It was very endearing, she thought, almost sweet.

‘There,’ he lifted his head towards her. ‘All done-’ oh boy, this was awkward. He’d had to get in quite close proximity with her to reach the straps and now he was just inches away with one hand still on her shoulder. He smiled awkwardly as his hand slowly travelled down the length of her arm to her bruised wrists. She flinched slightly and he recoiled immediately. ‘Sorry babes,’ he stammered. Lydia laughed lightly.

‘It’s okay,’ she said softly. ‘Thanks Beej.’ Beetlejuice looked up again.

‘You know what I think I like it even better like that.’

‘So do I,’ she nodded enthusiastically eager to break the tension. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. She took another large sip of her drink. This was really going to her head now.

‘Don’t feel you have to knock it back babes. I get the feeling you’ve had a bit already tonight.’

‘Scott was trying to ply me with drink all evening,’ she admitted. ‘Probably wanted to get me a lot more drunk than I was. I wouldn’t have put it past him to have planned to slip something in my drink when I wasn’t looking. I was such an idiot. Beetlejuice stared at her.

‘Hey,’ he said sternly. He gently grasped each side of her face. ‘Lydia look at me. None of what happened tonight was your fault. You understand? The guy was a jerk, pure and simple.’

‘Maybe I should have just let him get on with it,’ said Lydia mournfully. ‘Then none of this would have happened.’

Absolutely not!’ exclaimed the ghost hotly. ‘No Lydia don’t you dare think like that. You knew you weren’t ready or whatever... that’s down to you. You should never feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life and after Please babes, promise me that.’ His thumb wiped away a solitary tear as she nodded. He released her face and nodded back. He leaned back as he felt himself start to relax a little more before his eyes flew open as he felt Lydia sidle up next to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

‘Hey,’ he enquired, ‘you okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ she didn’t look at him but she didn’t need to. He could tell she meant it. He hesitated slightly before wrapping an arm around her and resting his head on hers. It felt so nice, so...right. There had been times in the past where they would have sat together like this. For Lydia, it had been merely because she found Beetlejuice’s ample frame very comfortable. She had never had any reason to worry or feel unsafe. Her best friend soon grew used to this becoming the norm, especially on movie nights. Occasionally, when, they had pulled all-nighters, Lydia had often fallen asleep on him. When this had happened Beetlejuice would carry her to bed, tuck her in and make himself scarce. As she got older this became harder to do and also became rarer. He would never ever admit it but he almost missed having her there. Sometimes he had lost track of the movie and become intrigued by her sleeping and the soft rhythm of her breathing. Very occasionally she would murmur his name and he would see her smile. This always gave him a warm fuzzy feeling of butterflies though he could never work out why. Until now. He was crazy for her. He had been for longer than he cared to admit, and now cuddled up together like this he wondered how much longer he could keep this under wraps. He took a large swig of drink to calm his nerves.

‘Beej can I ask you something?’ Her voice bought him back to his senses.

‘Sure go ahead.’ Lydia lifted her head from his shoulder and reached out and picked up the broken frame from between the cushions. As she brought it out, Beetlejuice felt a pang of suffocating guilt swim over him.

‘When you had your ‘moment’ earlier,’ she said quietly, ‘did you actually throw this?’

‘Accidentally yes,’ he admitted. ‘I totally lost it. I really didn’t mean to babes. I hardly knew what I was doing till I heard it break.’ Lydia nodded slowly. Then she changed her position so she was directly facing him.

‘Beetlejuice,’ she started, ‘I’ve seen you have moments before and they’re nothing like this. More so, whenever you’ve had a temper tantrum about something you’ve never once smashed or broken anything I’ve given you, be it a gift or pictures.’

‘Well of course not,’ said Beetlejuice. ‘You know I’d never do that. I think too much of them.’

‘That’s exactly my point,’ said Lydia. ‘I know you would never do something like this. Not without a damn good reason. My question is B.J, what made you throw this? What got you that upset or angry? I need to know because if it’s something I’ve done I’ll make it up to you. But I need you to be honest with me.’ Her voice softened as she reached out and took the ghosts hand in hers. ‘Please tell me, and tell me the truth. I deserve that.’ She did. He knew that. He had to tell her, it was now or never.

‘Okay,’ he whispered at last. ‘I’ll tell you.’


	8. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finally caves in and reveals his feelings to Lydia - but how will she react?

He took a deep breath.

‘I did it because... I was jealous,’ he admitted finally. He looked up at her for a reaction. Her expression didn’t change. She knew there was more to this story coming. Sure enough, he continued. ‘I didn’t want to feel how I did. I really didn’t Lyds but I couldn’t help it. You’re my best friend and so much more. I guess I get a little possessive but that’s only cos I want what’s best for you. Life is an adventure and I want to be there with you through all of it.’

‘You will though,’ said Lydia gently. ‘We’ll always be there for each other. At least I like to think so.’ Beetlejuice shook his head.

‘You’re missing the point babes,’ he muttered. ‘The reason I was jealous was cos I wanted to be where Scott was tonight. With you, looking like a knockout, I saw the way you greeted him the way you ran to him... I’ve seen you do that to me in the past. Then... when I saw you kiss him...’ He paused. Lydia peered at him urging him with her eyes.

When I kissed him what?’ she whispered. _Oh great,_ thought the poltergeist _here goes nothing._ Then out loud but in a strangled kind of whisper he finally admitted;

‘I wanted it to be me.’ Lydia stared at him. What the hell was happening here? The silence was awful. Beetlejuice looked as though he was about to burst into tears. Her lack of response made his heart sink. The lifted weight of his admission had been replaced by something far greater and more awful than before. He found the strength to lift his head and look at her. ‘Say something,’ he whispered. ‘Please babes.’ Lydia continued to look at him for a few seconds before she realised just how quickly her heart was melting.

‘Oh Beej,’ she murmured and the next second she had thrown her arms around him in a cuddle of pure affection. She didn’t realise new tears were forming behind her eyes, but these were ones of joy, not fear. Her heart was pounding as she felt his arms wrap around her as Beetlejuice held her tighter than he had ever done before. Then he froze as he felt a familiar sensation as Lydia snuggled into his neck and placed a kiss there. He closed his eyes allowing amazing shivers to run down his body. How could she do this to him? Him! The ghost with the most. All his magic and cockiness were nothing compared to what she made could do to him just by such a simple gesture. Lydia pulled away smiling at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears. ‘Why did you never say anything?’ she whispered at last.

‘Really?’ Beetlejuice looked at her incredulously. ‘Babes come on! Look at you then look at me. You-you’re beautiful, inside and out. Your kind-hearted, you’re funny, patient, caring... this list could go on and on. Then look at me, a fat beetle munching slob. I’m a con artist, I’m smelly, I have a short temper, I pull pranks on people who don’t deserve it...’

‘And I wouldn’t have you any other way,’ interrupted Lydia. ‘I became your friend because of what you are, not what you aren’t.’ Beetlejuice backed down – there was no way he could argue about that. He’d never given her false pretences or airs and graces. In the early days, he was surprised Lydia hung around as much as she did. He was sure she’d soon drift away repulsed by his personal habits, but she didn’t. Then the first time he’d heard her laugh. Oh wow. It had been a silly basic prank but she had found it funny and laughed along with him. From that moment on he had changed, happily doing everything he could to make her laugh, but in doing so he’d developed feelings. At first, it was quiet admiration, she was only a kid after all, but then as she raced through her teenage years he realised she was changing, even brave enough to flirt with him here and there. But now it had snowballed out of control, he was saying things he never thought he’d say and feeling things he didn’t think he could. He was snapped from his daydream as he felt Lydia’s hand in his. He looked down and squeezed gently.

‘I guess what I’m trying to say here is, well...Lydia...’ she held her breath. Was he really going to say it? ‘I... love ya babes.’ A huge smile spread across her face. He was blushing furiously. ‘I think I always have,’ he carried on, ‘even though I didn’t realise it at first.’ Lydia released her hand from his and bought a finger up to his lips.

‘Let me speak,’ she said gently. He immediately stopped talking. Now it was Lydia’s turn to take a deep breath. ‘I’m glad you told me Beej,’ she said quietly. ‘I really am, and yes I have suspected, probably longer than you realise but I didn’t want to say anything or ask about it in case I was reading too much into it.’ She blushed slightly. ‘I guess I did have a bit of a crush on you as a kid.’

‘Really?’ he felt rather proud of this. A pre-teen as pretty as she had a _crush_ on _him_. It sounded so sweet. Lydia nodded.

‘But I didn’t want to,’ she added. ‘I knew morally it was wrong, you being so much older and other ‘stuff’.’

‘The whole being dead thing?’

‘A minor issue yeah,’ she teased with a wink. ‘So when I went to college I vowed I would try and mix things up a bit and meet new people... and I did... and I hated every single one of them.’ She paused looking at his reaction. He seemed to be listening so she carried on. ‘It’s not like I didn’t try,’ she added ‘but I was labelled weird and strange. I didn’t mind too much after a while. I’d rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not so I simply knuckled down to studying, waiting for the holidays when I’d get a chance to see you.’ Beetlejuice blushed again.

‘You never told me any of this,’ he said. ‘I thought everything was going great.’

‘In my studies it was,’ admitted Lydia. ‘It was just the whole social side of things. I missed you so much, more than I should have done. That’s when I decided the best way to truly move on was to try and get a ‘normal’ date. I had a few offers,’ she said but in all honesty, none of them held a candle to you, and then, after the last time I saw you, and still couldn’t stop thinking about you I just hurled myself at the first guy to come my way.’

‘Scott?’

‘Scott.’

‘So let me get this straight. You went out with a guy to try and... forget about me?’

‘Pretty stupid right.’ She laughed lightly. ‘That’s why I didn’t want to go there with him tonight,’ her voice was softer now and Beetlejuice was sure he saw a touch of scarlet graze her cheeks. ‘It was because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I tried or told myself no... I think I knew deep down the real reason.’ She looked at him now, her brown eyes burning into his yellow and green ones. They were wide with anxiousness and wonder. She bit her lip. ‘I guess what I’m trying to say is Beej... I don’t have a crush anymore...what I have is so much more... I’ve fallen in love- with...you.’

It felt like a firecracker had been lit in his heart and he was unable to hide it any more. As she looked at him almost shyly, his whole body jerked towards her.

‘You- you really mean it?’ Lydia nodded.

‘Of course, I do,’ she laughed. ‘I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. I love you Beej.’ She’d said it again. She was serious! The ghost actually did a backflip from the sofa and levitated into the air flying around the room in joy. She loved him! She actually felt the same! How he wished he’d come clean sooner, but that didn’t matter too much at that moment, all that mattered was his dreams had come true. He paused to look back down to the sofa to see her laughing. Oh man, that laugh. He would never tire of hearing that. He descended at speed lading with a ‘womp,’ next to her.

‘Finished?’ giggled Lydia.

‘I think so,’ he replied. He ran his hands through his hair. ‘I just can’t believe it you know. I’ve kept this bottled up inside for so much longer than I first thought.’

‘Beetlejuice.’

‘I mean I know there have been hints and stuff and you were always my best friend. I can’t say I haven’t thought about us being together, who hasn’t?’

‘Beetlejuice.’ 

‘People even referred to you as my girlfriend a couple of times, I never corrected them ‘cos I secretly liked it. Now it’s actually official...’ he was silenced as she placed a finger over his lips.

‘Don’t make me say it a third time,’ she winked before removing her finger and pressing her lips gently against his!

This really was euphoria. Only a short while before he’d felt like his heart had been ripped to shreds and over the last hour he’d gone through more emotions than he knew how to handle... but this? Her lips were red hot and delicious. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with a human. The women in the brothels satisfied his physical needs but it was purely business at the end of the day. This... this was pure and raw. This was Lydia, _his_ Lydia. His, in every sense of the word, as he was hers. Their lips parted enough for them to look at each other.

‘Wow,’ Beetlejuice murmured in a small voice.

‘Yeah,’ breathed Lydia. ‘Wow.’ There was a slight pause before she added; ‘you want another one?’

‘Absolutely.’ This time the ghost made the move on her. She didn’t recoil, didn’t protest. She gently parted his lips with her tongue and found her way inside. She had often wondered what kissing him would be like and it wasn’t nearly as gross as she had envisioned. Her exploration was rewarded as she felt him do the same to her. Oh wow, that amazing mouth and tongue of his. He knew exactly what he was doing and she found herself suddenly feeling giddy with passion. Their hands roamed hungrily, Beetlejuice pulling her closer still. Never in a million years had he guessed this would be happening. She had caught him totally off guard. Finally, only on account that she needed to breath did she pull away. They both looked at each other breathless.

‘You okay?’ asked Beetlejuice.

‘Yeah,’ Lydia nodded. ‘I’m good.’ They both laughed. He stroked a hand gently down her cheek as her hair became intertwined in his fingers. His touch was giving her shivers that she’d never felt before as strange new urges came into play. ‘Beej,’ she whispered softly. ‘It’s my birthday for another half an hour you know and you still haven’t given me a present.’ He froze. Was she actually asking... that? He smiled that lopsided smile his eyes became almost predatory.

‘Half an hour, is that all I get?’

‘Well, maybe you can earn more...’

‘And what do I have to do to earn more?’ She leaned up to him and whispered;

‘Surprise me. You’re the ghost with the most, prove it.’ He grinned at her.

‘You have no idea how much trouble you’re in Miss Deetz,’ and so saying he picked her up and the giggling pair disappeared towards his room.


	9. The Ghost with the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say N.S.F.W... you bunch of perverts.

They stopped at the door and Beetlejuice set her down.

‘Aren’t you going to carry me over the threshold?’ The ghost laughed.

‘We’re not married... yet,’ he smiled. ‘But I err, have something to do first.’

‘What kind of thing?’

‘You’ll see. Be back in two shakes of a sandworm’s tail.’ He disappeared as Lydia waited impatiently. True to his word he was back within a few seconds. ‘Okay,’ close your eyes.’

‘Beej what have you done?’

‘Just close ‘em,’ he pleaded with a secret smile. ‘You’ll see.’ She raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. He quickly pushed the door open then stood behind her and held his hands over her eyes, just to be sure. ‘Okay. Walk forward.’ Giggling she did slowly, not sure what to expect. ‘Just keep going,’ Beetlejuice said happily.

‘Can I open my eyes yet?’

‘No. Not yet just a few more steps. Okay... now.’ He lifted his hands away as she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times then gasped. Beetlejuice’s room looked totally different. He really had pulled out all the stops. Black candles were burning at various points around the room and dead rose petals covered the floor and surfaces. Tiny bats flitted to and fro and a couple of old spider webs had been covered with dew so that they sparkled and shimmered.

‘It- Beej it’s beautiful.’

‘You like it?’ he asked over her shoulder.

‘I love it.’ The ghost smiled.

‘I just want everything to be perfect. I want you to feel special,’ he blushed slightly as he added; ‘I know you’ve not done this before.’ Lydia looked at him. She had never heard such tenderness in his voice.

‘I’ve never seen you like this,’ she said softly. ‘I didn’t know you had it in you.’

‘Me neither,’ he admitted. ‘Six hundred years of being an eligible bachelor but I always felt something was missing. It’s only taken me six years to realise it was you all along.’ She smiled at this. His yellow eyes seemed illuminated in the candlelight, all his features suddenly seemed more human, more alive than she had ever seen him before and she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him passionately forcing him back towards his coffin-shaped bed. He fell backwards breaking apart with a gasp as she looked down at him with an air of a sultry vixen, or a snake waiting to strike its prey. ‘Lyds,’ he found he was short of breath. ‘Is this really what you want?’

‘I thought it was obvious,’ she grinned as she lowered herself towards him. The ghost backed away a little. Lydia was confused. _Was he scared?_

‘I – I just want you to be sure,’ he said quietly. ‘Look at you, you’re beautiful, you’re young, you’re... alive. You could have anyone.’

‘And yet as I’ve just said Beej, it’s you I want. It’s always been you.’ She knelt in front of him facing him, and before either of them knew it they were kissing again, this time harder, for longer. Beetlejuice hardly registered that she was pushing his jacket down off of his shoulders or that she was grabbing at his shirt, almost ripping it from him. She removed his tie and fiddled with the shirt buttons as he slid the straps of her dress down. The top half fell to her waist revealing a red and black bra. Holy shit – was this really happening? Lydia pushed the rest of the dress past her hips to reveal matching panties as Beetlejuice watched her intrigued. Lydia manoeuvred herself slightly and the dress was discarded. She reached for his belt but he stopped her.

‘I can change you know,’ he said quickly.

‘Huh?’

‘I can change any part of my body,’ he said patiently. ‘So if you want someone with ripped arms or a flat tummy...’

‘Don’t you dare change one hair on your head,’ interrupted Lydia. ‘I want you. All of you, and only you.’ To hear her say those words again only filled him with renewed confidence but he still held back, any wrong movement could blow this whole thing and deep down a part of him still wondered if this was a dream... it wouldn’t be the first one he’d had like this. Lydia noticed it too and suddenly realised what he was doing. He didn’t want to mess up, that much was clear. He wouldn’t do anything without her consent and even then... she’d have to take the lead. Taking a deep breath she reached for his hands, lifted them and placed them on her bra. Beetlejuice’s eyes popped wide open. Instinctively he gave a gentle squeeze. She smiled coyly down at him. Oh, what was she _doing?_ Seeing her hourglass figure sat in front of him was too much and he wrapped his arms around her and his experienced fingers unhooked the lacy bra. As the material fell away he registered an involuntary movement beneath his belt. She was perfect. He moved himself up slightly so he was level with those wonderful assets and after looking at her for a few seconds kissed each one, in turn, each kiss becoming longer and when he flicked his tongue... She fought back a squeal of delight. He was smiling now, she could feel it in his mouth movements. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying driving his level headed, calm controlled Lydia absolutely crazy. Filling her with an animal like urge. Her own hands travelled to his waist then...;

‘You’ve still got your trousers on Beej.’ He didn’t protest as she undid the buckle and pulled revealing a pair of beetle printed boxers underneath... of course. He kicked the black and white material from his legs, sliding his socks off at the same time. They both paused to take a breather as Lydia reached out again, only this time it was Beetlejuice who stopped her.

‘No,’ he whispered. ‘This is your treat. You leave everything to me.’ He sat upright and gently lay her down. He was in charge now. She had lost. The last of the walls had fallen for both of them. His hands travelled up and down her body feeling her beautiful curves, his eyes drinking in every inch of her. As time passed he felt increasing confidence, mingled with growing urges. He gently let his fingers travel to the hem of her panties and paused. She looked at him, then without a word she gently pushed his fingers under the material. Taking the invitation he moved lower... oh wow. His foreplay had already made her wet. He felt himself swell with pride (as well as somewhere else) at his work. He gently moved a little inside her and she let out a small gasp. He smiled down at her, she was going to enjoy this and he would drag it out. He started slow and gentle, his expert fingers knew what they were doing. He took her to the brink of heaven before stopping and changing. He teased dreadfully watching her reaction the whole time as she arched her back and dug her nails into the mattress. She called him names as well – every time he stopped there would be another profanity. He loved it, and he knew that she knew he was building towards something, quite literally, _otherworldly._ He did things that no mortal man would be able to do. He made her see stars and see places she didn’t know existed. Every time he felt tension building in that red hot, wetness, he would hold back, giving her time to calm down. But he was aware of something else. His own member was throbbing. Rock hard, yearning for its turn. He slowly withdrew and looked down at her. ‘Last chance,’ he whispered. ‘I want this Lydia but I want you to be certain.’ She sat up, her legs around him.

‘I’ve wanted this for longer than you may think,’ she murmured. ‘Don’t keep me waiting anymore Beej.’ He hesitated.

‘I – I don’t wanna hurt you babes,’ he choked the words slightly. ‘Not to have a big head but uh... well that may be the problem.’ He smiled slightly.

‘I know it will hurt,’ said Lydia. ‘But it’s only once right. We’ve come this far Beej. Let’s finish this together. She kissed him passionately and leaned back, sliding off her underwear as she looked back up at him. Seeing her naked before him, one hundred per cent ready and waiting for him was too much to bear. He slowly removed his boxers and sat astride her. Lydia got a glimpse of it. Yikes! Ghost with the most indeed she felt it now, just the tip at her entrance. This was really going to happen. She could cry with happiness. She loved him so much, and now, now tonight their friendship became so much more... all that she had dreamed of.

He gently slid inside, watching her reaction, at first she seemed relaxed, happy. Then he felt it, the resistance. He pushed a little and Lydia brow furrowed.

‘I can stop if you want babes.’ Lydia shook her head defiantly. He decided to keep going. After a few pushes he took a deep breath and pushed harder, Lydia gave a yelp and he felt it. He looked down at her. ‘You okay babes?’ Tears had pricked her eyes but she was smiling through them up at him.

‘I’m okay,’ her voice was barely above a whisper but it was all the reaction he needed. He gently began to rock, to and fro, Lydia writhed in pleasure. This was beyond anything she had dreamt even in her most lonely nights alone when she had been thinking of him in particular. Beetlejuice kept the pace steady but he knew he couldn’t keep this going for long. He felt like he was ready to explode but he wanted their first time to be memorable and not over in a few minutes. As it happened he didn’t need to wait long. His amazing foreplay had done well over half the work and Lydia finally began to tense. He quickened his pace driving them both to the brink. ‘Beej oh BEETLEJUICE!’ He dropped down and clung to her as he felt himself release, both of them sharing the most amazing orgasm. Lydia dug her nails into his back her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. She could feel him coming. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever experienced, and if he was honest it was his too. Only when she had stopped shaking did he slowly withdraw and collapsed next to her, embracing her tightly.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened next...

The next morning Beetlejuice awoke early. He very rarely did this and when he did he usually went straight back to sleep. This morning, however, was different. His black-haired beauty was next to him sound asleep. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he recalled the previous night in his head. Perfect, that was the only way to describe it. It had been perfect. When he had gone to rescue her from Scott, bedding her had been the last thing on his mind. It was all he could do to even think of confessing his feelings... yet both had happened in the space of a few hours. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. But he was also worried. Would she wake up and regret what had happened. Would things be weird between them now? He couldn’t bear the thought of her not wanting to know him, not after last night. But it was so much more than the sex. He had always loved her, he realised that much. Not as a lover, obviously but on a so much deeper level. She had stirred something in that long dead heart and he didn’t want to lose that now... it was the most wonderful feeling.

At length, she stirred next to him and her eyes sleepily fluttered open. At first, she seemed confused and then smiled at him.

‘Good morning B.J.’ Relief flooded through him as she reached an arm over his chest and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her. He could get used to this.

‘Morning babes. Sleep alright?’

‘Like the dead,’ she winked.

‘Hey, bad puns are my thing!’ They both laughed.

‘How about you? Sleep okay?’ He nodded.

‘Possibly the best sleep I’ve had in years,’ he admitted. He paused. ‘So you’re alright?’ he asked tentatively. ‘No regrets?’ Lydia looked up at him.

‘What? No of course not.’ She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek that sent little shivers running through him. She blushed slightly as she added; ‘I really enjoyed last night. Every second with you was... magical.’ It was his turn to blush now. Neither of them said anymore, both lying in each other’s arms lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, a loud rumble issued. Beetlejuice grinned sheepishly.

‘My stomach says it’s out of beetles. How about I make us both some breakfast?’ Lydia hadn’t realised how hungry she was until that moment and she looked at him surprised.

‘Do you have food safe for human consumption?’ she half-joked. Beetlejuice looked offended.

‘I’m sure I can rustle something up.’

‘Fair enough.’ Lydia gave him a short kiss on the lips before they both got up. Beetlejuice threw on his boxers from the night before, as Lydia picked up her dress and lingerie. Beetlejuice stole a look across. He couldn’t help it. He could have stolen a peep here and there over the years through the mirror or even turn himself invisible and watch her get dressed after a shower... but he never did. He loved her too much for that. Now, to be allowed to do this? It was a liberty he was certainly going to take advantage of. He saw her go to pull the dress over her head and had an idea. He cleared his throat.

‘Y’know, rather than pour yourself into that thing again, feel free to borrow one of my shirts. Just till you can get dressed back home.’

‘Really? Thanks, Beej. You’re the best.’ She walked over to the closet and opened it. Rows of pinstriped suits and magenta shirts greeted her. She grabbed a shirt and closed the doors. ‘I always thought you wore the same suit,’ she said with a smile.

‘I got a few spares, just in case. I don’t hear you complaining- oh... Lyds.’ The shirt hung to just below her thighs not leaving much to the imagination at all. She rolled up the sleeves and left the top few buttons undone. With her un-brushed hair ruffled dressed in only his shirt and her panties, she looked like a knockout. She saw him look at her.

‘What?’ Beetlejuice went to stammer out something but failed to string a coherent sentence together. Lydia giggled at him. ‘If this is all I had to do to get your attention I should have done it years ago.’

‘Oh be quiet you little minx and get here.’ He briefly chased her around the room as both of them laughed. He eventually caught her round the middle and pulled her close passionately kissing the back of her neck. Eventually, the kissing slowed down and he allowed Lydia to turn and face him. She reached up and they both enjoyed another steamy kiss. Another rumble issued from the ghosts stomach. Lydia broke off giggling. 

‘We’re totally failing at breakfast, she smiled.

‘Yep. I’m on it,’ he grinned back. He strode out of the room as Lydia followed only to be greeted by Jacques and Ginger, quietly cleaning the remainder of the mess. ‘Guys,’ protested Beetlejuice, ‘you really don’t have to...’

‘We are doing it because we are friends,’ said Jacques with his back to him. ‘Believe it or – Lydia?’ he had turned around with a bag full of rubbish. At the sight of their friend in their roommate's shirt, both he and Ginger looked at first stunned.

‘Morning Jacques,’ smiled Lydia as she walked past Beetlejuice towards the kitchen. Jacques stared at the ghost who beamed back at him.

‘Well, well, well,’ smiled the skeleton. ‘Considering you weren’t going to say anything...’

‘I know, came the response. ‘She kind of forced it out of me.’

‘Safe to say she felt the same?’

‘What makes you say that?’

‘Be-atle juice you are both positively beaming. Plus – you know coming out of your bedroom both partially dressed, with her in one of your shirts...’

‘I knew it,’ beamed Ginger. ‘I told you huh didn’t I tell you?’

‘Alriiiight... yeah fine. We’re a thing now. Are you happy is that what you wanted to hear?’ He was trying not to smile as he said these words, still hardly able to believe he was saying them but he was saved as Lydia appeared beside him and tugged his hand.

‘Come on casanova. I’m making coffee; you take care of the food.’ He shrugged as she turned.

‘My lady summons me,’ he grinned. ‘Later bozos.’ He disappeared into the kitchen as Jacques and Ginger exclaimed happy glances. He was back to his rotten old self again.

‘I’ll be about an hour.’

‘You’re sure you don’t want me to come with you?’

‘Beej I’m going home to get showered and dressed, I think I’ll manage.’

‘But after last night there...’

‘I’ll be fine.’ She stroked the side of his face. She held her dress over her other arm. ‘I’ll call you as soon as I’m ready, I promise.

‘Well okay. Any idea where you want to go yet?’ Lydia pondered.

‘Maybe we could go to the shocking mall and see if we can find a new picture frame,’ she suggested. ‘We can choose it together. A new start.’ Beetlejuice nodded in agreement.

‘You got it babes,’ he smiled that wonderful, toothy, lopsided grin and Lydia reached out and gave him a hug as she had done so many times in the past, before kissing him passionately. Things had changed between them so much now, and they knew their future wouldn’t come without opposition, Lydia’s parents for one wouldn’t be too thrilled, and then having to try and keep him a secret when she returned to college to finish her final semester. But all that seemed light-years away. Right now it was just the two of them, as it always had been. The ultimate double act and best friends now turned lovers. Lydia broke away first.

‘One hour,’ she promised.

'I'll be counting,’ he smiled. One second more and I’ll be popping up in that mirror so better make sure you’re dressed... actually,’ he paused, ‘don’t worry about that too much.’ He winked at her. Lydia rolled her eyes, before uttering;

‘Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,’ and she was gone. Beetlejuice stood alone for a few seconds wondering if she would call him after all. When it became apparent she wouldn’t, he turned back from the doors just in time to see a big beetle emerge and make a mad dash from freedom.

‘Oh no you don’t buddy,’ he grinned snatching up the insect. He threw it into his mouth with a resounding crunch that even his neighbours heard.

Oh yes, the afterlife was good he decided. And one thing was certain now – it was going to get a whole lot better. ‘Oh yeah!’ he shouted aloud. ‘Iiiiiit’s showtime!’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fanfic you may find my professional books enjoyable. Visit Seventh Realm Productions. Where I write, publish and sell my own sci-fi and fantasy books so hit the link below to jump to our website and take a look.  
> https://www.seventhrealmproductions.com


End file.
